


【相二】生日礼物

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】生日礼物

1*

“你说什么？”相叶雅纪不是没听到他的发小二宫和也所说的话，只是他完全不确定那样的话是从二宫的口里说出来的。

“我说，”二宫似乎并不意外相叶的震惊，他低着头，努力地鼓起勇气将话再重复了一次，“你能不能教我做爱的技巧？”

坐在电脑前的相叶懵了，他转过身来看着二宫，一脸不解。

他和二宫认识很久了，双方母亲是好友，他们虽然不是从小在一个圈子里成长的人，但这丝毫不损他们之间的友情。相叶家是做餐饮的，目前他和弟弟一起管理公司，但他其实更加热爱他的副业——写小说。

没错，穿起西装来一副霸道总裁样的相叶，私下其实是个很有名的感官小说作家。

他的小说虽然剧情不差，但最吸引读者的是他的文里有大量的性爱描写，那些段落占据文章大部分的篇幅，并且十分色情与露骨，看得人血脉沸腾。

当然，这算是相叶的秘密，除了他的编辑和发小二宫，没有人知道那个笔名为波多野卓巳的小说家就是餐饮业内有名的相叶会社的大公子。

相叶的小说以耽美为主，在现今社会却出奇地受女性欢迎，销量一再创出新高。

但无论相叶写过多少题材，想像过怎样的画面，都不及眼下这情景让他无措。

“你……你……你这是要干嘛呀？你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我知道。”二宫走近相叶身边，“这事只有你才能帮我。”

二宫的眼睛总让相叶想起那种讨要抱抱的小奶狗，眼眸湿润，像是可怜巴巴地哀求着什么，让人无法拒绝。

“你能不能好好说说。”相叶拉了个椅子让二宫坐下，“到底怎么了？”

二宫比相叶小那么一点，虽然长着万年不变如同高中生一般的童颜，可实际上也二十好几了。相较于相叶家这种富裕家庭，二宫家的家景并不特别好，所幸的是二宫天生的好头脑，从小读书就是开挂的状态，全凭奖学金一直读到名牌大学毕业，毕业后又因为两家的关系，就干脆在相叶的公司里工作，虽然是有一点借助人脉，但二宫的工作能力完全担得起他作为相叶助理的头衔。

两人相比起小时候，在一起工作之后，关系反而更好了。于公是最有默契的工作伙伴，于私他们是感情很好的发小。所以相叶才敢让他知道自己搞副业的事。

“相叶君知道这个月十七号是我的生日。”

“我们认识这么多年，你觉得我会忘记吗？我们每一年都会庆祝的呀。”

“今年的生日，大家都不用帮我庆祝了。”

“为什么？”相叶被二宫的话搞得更加糊涂，“小和你到底要说什么？我怎么都听不懂？”

“我今年的生日要去向我喜欢的人表白，我想把自己送给他。但我知道他是个经验很丰富的人，他不会喜欢处男的，所以我想在这段时间把自己变成一个在床上讨人喜欢的人。这件事，只有你才能帮我。”

相叶听完二宫所说的之后陷入了沉默当中。他突然发现自己有好多话想说，但在听到二宫这么说之后，又似乎一句都说不出口了。

他想问那个人是谁，他想问二宫是什么时候开始喜欢那个人的，他想问二宫为什么要这么卑微，他想说如果只要二宫愿意，处男又有什么好丢脸的？

他小心翼翼喜欢着的二宫，为什么会在他的眼皮底下爱上了别人？

他的唇在颤抖，他不知道应该怎么回答，要不要教二宫只是一句话，但是他一想到二宫要在生日那天去表白，他的心就痛得如同被堵住血管一般，有着快要死去一样的难受感觉。

“如果你不帮我，我只好去找别人了——”

“不用！”相叶打断他的话，“我来教你！”

他怎么可能让别人染指他所喜欢的人？虽然不知道二宫喜欢的人是谁，但相叶是绝对不会把二宫推给别人的，他看了看电脑上的日期，今天是六月一号，他还有十来天的时间，他要在这段时间里把二宫争取回来！

 

2*

相叶完全没了工作的心思，连稿子也停在了昨天的位置。昨天下午二宫在他书房里和他说的话，让他晚上连觉都睡不好了。二宫是如此诚恳地求他帮忙，尽管这让他嫉妒得发狂，但他还是无法拒绝。他想试探二宫，但二宫一直在这方面比他聪明，一点口风都不漏，这让他更加痛苦。

“相叶君，请签名。”

沉醉在自己世界里的相叶，完全没有注意到二宫敲门进来，并递给他一份文件。

“哦哦。”他终于回过神来，“不好意思。”

二宫等他看完文件签好名，俯下身来轻声问，“相叶君，是今晚开始吗？”

“啊？”相叶反应过来，明白二宫所指的是什么，“是，是的，今晚开始。”

“地点？”

“我的公寓吧。”

“好。”

下班的时候，相叶载着二宫先去吃了晚饭，然后再到他自己私下购买的公寓。他为了方便创作，特意买了一间公寓，平时也就是编辑会过来。二宫对这里一直很好奇，但相叶却从来没有带他来过。

“这是小和第一次来这里吧？”

相叶庆幸自己一向都有收拾东西的好习惯，不然二宫会看到很多不该看到的东西。

“是的。”

二宫环顾四周，这里不算很大，干净整洁，像普通的单身公寓，没什么特别之处。

“小和要不要先洗个澡？”

突然的独处，让两个人都有点不知所措，相叶说完这话之后，也心虚得不敢看他。

“都可以，相叶君今天是打算教我什么？”二宫一步一步走到相叶面前，用那双染了蜜的眼眸直勾勾地看着他，“要做到最后一步吗？”

二宫最后那句话让相叶的心突然收紧，他怎么可能抵挡得了二宫这样一脸无辜地邀请他做那样的事？

“你先洗澡，我想想。”

“嗯。”二宫从随身携带的包里拿出换洗的衣服，走进了浴室。

相叶看着浴室关上，刚才假装的冷静通通消失。他完全没想过要教二宫什么，更别说要教到哪一步。趁着二宫洗澡的时间，他在自己珍藏碟子的柜子里拼命寻找。

他记得有一只叫做《处男大作战》的，怎么找不到了呢？

啊！找到了！

把碟片放进电脑光驱，在按播放之前，相叶特意检查了一下窗户。虽然这里的隔音很好，但前提是他得把窗关紧。他拉上窗帘，并将空调的温度调好。

“相叶君，我洗好了。”

相叶闻声回头，二宫穿着从家里带来的浴袍，头发半湿，整个人湿漉漉的，那一身的水汽混着沐浴露的清香，莫名地涌上一份色气感。

“电脑里有适合你看的，你先看，我去洗一下。”

二宫看着相叶慌慌张张地进了浴室，忍不住偷偷笑了起来。

这个傻瓜！

过了一会，相叶就洗完穿着家居服出来了。

二宫抱着膝坐在他的床上，曲起的双腿丝毫不介意自己腿根的风光在那里若隐若现地诱惑着人，相叶被眼前这一幕冲击得不知道该说什么。

“相叶君，你洗完了？”

二宫抬起那一直低垂的眼，那眼神直撞到相叶的心里，教他无处闪躲。

“看完了吗？”

“没有，不敢一个人看。你不陪我一起看吗？”二宫挪了一下身子，空出来的位置仿佛在邀请相叶也到床上来一样，“我没试过呀。”

二宫的天真与单纯让相叶的心跳得乱七八糟，他一咬牙，想着就这么豁出去吧。

他按下播放键，然后上床坐到二宫身边，紧张的心跳声如同响雷。

他其实是喜欢二宫的，只是一直不知道该怎么开口。二宫那么聪敏，他怕自己被拒绝之后，会连当好朋友的资格都被剥夺。没想到二宫会来告诉他有了喜欢的人，还要求他教性爱技巧。这简直跟杀了他没两样！

“相叶君，你是要我学那个人吗？”

相叶回过神来，这才注意到画面上那个稚嫩的小受正双腿大开地在小攻面前自慰。二宫的声音又轻又柔，似乎是十分害羞，相叶注意到他脸红得如同上了一层淡淡的腮红，突然意识到对于处男来说，这样的画面真的是太刺激了。

相叶也没经验，但他为了写小说研究过很多碟子和同类型的文字，所以才会让二宫误会他是个经验老道的人。他是不打算将二宫拱手让人的，干脆就在这段时间里让二宫离不开他就好了。

“小和有自己做过这些吗？”

“很少。”

“那，听我的？”相叶小心翼翼试探。

二宫微微点头，连耳垂都红得像要滴血。

“那第一步，把衣服脱掉。”

相叶没有关闭影碟，任由那些低喘和呻吟声成为绝佳的背景。

二宫对相叶的话有些愕然，但还是顺从地坐直身子把浴袍解开。他没有穿内裤，带子一解开，雪白的胴体便直勾勾毫无保留地裸露在相叶面前。二宫是宅派，常年不见阳光的皮肤白得像凝脂，浅褐色的乳头接触到空气便不受控地收缩挺立，他的性器不小，也不知道是不是因为害羞，竟慢慢地硬了起来。

“小和你真可爱！”

“哪里可爱？”

“全身上下，每一处都可爱极了。”相叶忍住那想触摸的冲动，他要让二宫自己按捺不住，主动地放荡地求他。

“真的吗？”

二宫刚开始在相叶面前赤裸身体的时候，他紧张到不行，后来才因他的称赞而稍微放松。

“真的。”相叶的手指在二宫的唇游走，“你知道你最勾人的是什么吗？”

二宫摇摇头，唇上的手指让他很在意。

“小和是我见过的把纯真和色气混合得最好的人，像是不懂人事，但又很会引诱，光是这么脱光衣服，就会让人想把你扑倒。”

相叶低声说着，慢慢地倾身吻住那薄唇，由浅至深地吻着。二宫先是一惊，随即乖乖地张了嘴任相叶掠夺。

相叶觉得自己多年来培养的自制力都在这一刻见鬼去了。他根本就想不起自己的小说里和看过的碟子里是怎样描述与处男的初次性爱细节，他唯一想到的就是把二宫压在身上狠狠地操干。

二宫背靠着床背，相叶整个人都压了上来，他赤裸的胸膛摩擦着相叶的家居服，似有若无的撩拨让二宫难受了起来。

相叶的吻开始转移阵地，二宫这才能大口呼吸。

“小和硬得真快。”

相叶停下动作，手指轻轻点了点二宫硬起来的龟头。

“嘶……”二宫不知道自己为什么这么敏感，只不过碰了一下，他就忍不住抖了起来。

“来，试试自己玩。”

二宫一脸迷茫地看着相叶，似乎无法消化他的指令。

“小和还不知道要怎么用这里吧？”

相叶将二宫的双腿打开到最大的程度，那个诱人的小穴就这么暴露在他眼前。

“好漂亮！”

从来没有被任何人使用过的小穴是嫩嫩的粉红色，在相叶的注视下，二宫紧张得发抖，穴口也一开一合地收缩了起来。

“我帮小和弄舔湿之后，小和玩起来就容易了。”

相叶低头从二宫的大腿逐寸逐寸吻上去，二宫慌张得全身发抖，他想逃避，却又因这样更加无法将双腿合拢。相叶双手将他那又白又直的腿死死按住，他轻轻地吻着穴口，二宫硬生生地承受着初次陌生又强烈的快感。

“啊！”

在相叶粗糙的的舌面刺激到那娇嫩的小穴时，二宫觉得自己一直以来残存的理智终于彻底被击溃，那按抑不了的媚叫一声一声地逸出。

二宫的背后是床背，逃无可逃的他软着身子被玩弄，他甚至分不清下身那些泥泞不堪的体液到底是相叶的还是自己的。

在相叶松口的时候，他才终于能大口呼吸。

相叶满意地看着被自己嘬到红肿的小穴，二宫的性器已经涨得发紫，似乎再也承受不住一点点的快感了。

“雅纪，好难受……”

二宫形容不出那种感觉，相叶的舔弄让他又爽又紧张，那种仿佛屏住呼吸享受的极致感受舒服极了，他想要更多，想尝试更多更强烈的。

相叶知道再给多一点，二宫就会射精。他很享受二宫被他玩弄和调教的过程，他抓起二宫的手，朝他的小穴探过去。

“这样玩，小和会更有感觉的。”

相叶把自己的和二宫的手指同时插进已经舔软的穴道，二宫一下子就射了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

二宫痉挛着高声尖叫，还在肠道里的手指感受着高潮的收缩，精液散落在他的胸膛，有一些还沾在了乳头上。他瘫软在床上，闭着眼睛喘息，丝毫没注意到相叶越来越暗的眼神。

“在小和身体里有很多奇妙的开关，我今天先教小和打开一些，让小和知道做爱到底有多美妙。”

相叶没有理会二宫现在正处于不应期，带动着他的手指往肠道深处插进去，媚肉将两根手指吮住，手指稍一动作就让二宫觉得又酥又麻，泪水随着他的摇头而纷纷滑落。

相叶缓慢地俯下身在二宫唇上浅吻， “那个最大的开关在小穴里，不过我们今天先这样，毕竟小和是处男，太刺激我怕你受不了。” 

相叶把手指抽了出来，二宫可怜兮兮的样子虽然让他很想继续欺负下去，可是如果一次就把花样全用完了，二宫的身体是吃不消的。还不如一天一点，慢慢在二宫生日前把人调教到永远都离不开自己，这样才能完全赢过二宫心里那个人。

后穴突然空虚之后，二宫反而不习惯，他像被抛弃的小动物，全身都渴望着被紧紧拥抱。他不顾自己身上全是精液，伸手将相叶搂住。

“雅纪……”这样紧紧抱住就会觉得很安全感很安心，但二宫立刻就发现相叶身上某个位置精神得很，于是连忙把人松开，“你……你……”

相叶顺着二宫的视线低下头，自己老二正硬梆梆地顶着家居服，估计二宫刚才抱住他的时候也感觉到了。

“我去处理一下。”

二宫拉住正要起身下床的相叶，“我帮你吧。”他的声音小得几乎被电脑上的做爱声盖过，可相叶还是听见了。

“你愿意？”

“这个，也是要学的吧？”二宫的手按上小相叶，虽然隔着家居裤，可还是十分烫手，“雅纪的好大。”

“对！这个也要学。”

相叶示意他帮他脱掉裤子，二宫的汉堡手握上去的时候，脸上害羞的表情又显得十分可爱。

“小和的手好软，肉肉的好舒服。”

相叶手把手地教着二宫要怎么撸动，最后在他亲着二宫的时候，浓精射了二宫一手。

“小和，要不这段时间你先住到这里来，我每天教你一些，嗯？”

“好，听你的。”

 

3*

那天之后，二宫收拾了几件换洗的衣物，便住进了相叶的公寓。

相叶从来没想过在床上的二宫会是这样的。他和他认识二十多年了，二宫聪明冷静，处事成熟，特别是工作时，自成一种禁欲感。但在床上，他会乖乖地听从相叶的调教，无论相叶让他怎样做，他就算哭着说不要但也还是顺从。

自从他们成为同居状态之后，为了避嫌他们就没有再一起离开，通常都是让二宫先走，相叶晚一个小时左右再回去。可今天相叶离开办公室的时候却发现二宫还坐在办公位上。

“小和？你不是先回去了吗？”相叶很惊讶二宫一个人坐在关了灯的办公室里，而更让他惊讶的是二宫呼吸急促，脸蛋潮红，“怎么？不舒服？”

“雅纪，”二宫刚站起来就软着身子倒在相叶的怀里，“好难受，不好玩。”

相叶被吓到了，赶紧摸了一下二宫的额头，是有点发烫，但似乎和发烧的症状不太符。

“这个东西，原来会把人搞得好难受的。我以后都不玩了。”

二宫抖着手从衣袋里拿出一个小玩意塞到相叶手里，相叶一看，原来是跳蛋的遥控器。

乖乖！二宫从哪找来这东西的？

“我昨天在家里找到的，想着你都没让我用过，不知道好不好玩，于是今天就戴着回公司了，没想到到了下班时间就越来越难受，我都不敢一个人坐电车回家了。”

二宫紧紧搂着相叶，可怜巴巴地说着，不时抬眼，那眼睛还含着泪，水波盈盈地让人心头发紧。

相叶从来没想过这么快把这东西用在二宫身上，以前他只是拿来写作时观摩一下，也没打算用这个来折磨二宫，现在好了，这家伙倒是自己主动用了起来。

“我们到房里。”

二宫眼下这状态，就算他开再快也忍不到家，干脆就在办公室吧。相叶将人带入房间放到沙发上，然后把窗帘拉密实，门也锁好。

“来，让我看看。”

相叶虽然喜欢欺负二宫，但是他根本就不舍得下重手调教，那些带着惩罚意味的道具，他一件都没拿出来。

二宫一哭他就心疼，他从小就看不得二宫难过难受，眼下看到二宫哭得满脸泪痕，心疼之余不知怎么又隐隐有些兴奋。

他脱掉二宫的西装，扒光二宫的下半身，让他只穿着最贴身的白色小背心。他看到一根小绳子垂在穴口，轻微的蜂鸣声表明了那玩具正在肆意戏弄着二宫，肠液已经渗出来，刚才脱掉的内裤上已经湿了一大片。

“为什么不关掉？”

“我关掉之后觉得好痒，开了之后前面又会硬。”二宫拉着相叶的手往身上摸，“调到最小又不舒服，前面一直硬着又射不出来，雅纪帮我帮我。嗯……”

相叶真的从来没有想过二宫能用这么诱惑的声调说出这些话来，如果二宫本质上是个妖精，那么这个妖精的进化之路有他相助的一臂之力。

“那是因为小和不知道这个玩具好玩的地方在哪里。来，抱着腿，张开点。”

二宫看着相叶扬了扬手里的遥控器，紧张得直咽口水，但相叶的话又让他好奇。这几天身体被相叶调教得非常敏感，那些淫荡的快感让他体会到从来没有过的刺激快乐，他想追求更多，而且他知道有些更强大更极致的快乐，相叶至今还没给他。

他听话地抱着双腿分开，让私处直接暴露在相叶面前，他看着相叶把力度一下子加到最大，一直抵在前列腺上的跳蛋疯狂地震动起来，二宫被激得立刻射了出来。  
精液都射到他下巴的痣上，相叶看着他那种淫乱的美，下身也迅速硬了起来。

“雅纪……”二宫摇着他的手求饶，“停下来……停……”

“傻瓜，男人会因为你喊就停吗？他不会给你时间，只会一直操，操到你射，再操到你硬，最后干性高潮，甚至尿出来。”

相叶一边亲吻着粉红色的耳垂，一边说着让二宫羞耻不已的话。

二宫觉得这样的自己好淫荡，他甚至期待起相叶所说的那些画面，一想到这，身体忍不住就开始扭动，求欢似的去抚摸相叶线条分明的身体。

“小和的小穴是不是很痒？知道怎么止痒吗？”相叶隔着小背心把二宫的乳头咬住用力一吸，二宫整个人便更加软绵绵，毫无抵抗力了。“想止痒的话，要用很硬的肉棒去捅才行哦，现在肉棒不够硬，小和要怎么做呀？”

“雅纪今天会给我吗？”

“小和想要，我就给。但是小和要把一切都准备好，我才会给。”

相叶坐到沙发上，把跳蛋也先关掉。二宫解开相叶裤头上的扣子，低头咬住裤链往下拉。相叶看着那颗脑袋在自己股间起伏，想起之前二宫帮他做的深喉就兴奋。二宫的嘴巴小，含住的时候就显得特别色情，他很卖力，也会很小心不让牙齿刮到茎体，相叶有时会全射在他的口里，有时会射到他的脸上或者身上。相叶觉得这样的二宫有一种被玩弄沾污的美。

二宫拉下相叶的内裤，粗壮的肉棒弹了出来，他先是吻了吻龟头，然后用舌头把茎体舔深，最后再像吃棒棒糖那样把整根性器含进嘴里。

“好吃吗？”相叶揉着二宫的发，不时配合他的动作往他喉咙深处顶弄，“小和喜欢吗？”

“好吃，像棒棒糖。”二宫口齿不清地说着，“好喜欢。”

他的舌头在口腔里一直舔着相叶的肉棒，那些咸腥的液体混着他的唾液往下滑，顺着胸线落入胸部。

“小和，”相叶把肉棒从二宫的口里退出来，“用你下面的小嘴来吃棒棒糖好不好？”

“真的吗？”

距离第一次到相叶家，已经相隔五天了，这五天里，相叶对他的身体各种玩弄，但偏偏就是不进去，让他痒得难耐，就算前面射了，也还是很空虚。他也不懂为什么相叶这么能忍，所以昨天他趁相叶还没回家的时候，特意从箱子里找出这个玩具，就是想看看相叶面对这样的自己能不能忍得住。

“跪到沙发上，第一次从后面来比较容易。”

“可是我想看着雅纪……”虽然不情不愿，但二宫还是乖乖地在沙发上跪好，双手撑住靠背。

黑色的沙发和二宫白嫩的胴体形成鲜明的视觉冲击，相叶把西裤脱掉，俯下身从后将人抱住。他脱掉二宫身上仅存的衣物，双手揉弄着小巧的乳头，二宫舒服得仰起头来。

“小和的身体已经这么敏感了，随便摸一摸就会硬起来。”

相叶细细地亲吻着他，闲不住的手一上一下地抚弄着二宫的敏感带，给他带战栗般的快感。二宫不自觉地把屁股翘起来，用臀缝蹭着相叶的大肉棒，迫不及待地想把它吃进去。

“啪！”相叶狠狠地抽了那臀肉一记，一个掌印就不留情面地浮在上面，“这么心急吗？真的这么饿，就自己张嘴啊。”

相叶的手指轻易地就进入到动情的小穴里，他始终是怕伤到二宫，现在感觉到里面的湿润才放下心来。

“怎么张嘴嘛？小和不懂啦。”

被打红的臀肉还在颤抖着，二宫委屈得快要哭了，他都已经这么主动了，偏偏相叶还是什么都不明白。

二宫软绵绵的声音让相叶心疼，他搂着他又亲又哄。

“是我不好，是我太凶。小和要吃大肉棒就要自己把小穴张开呀，不然大肉棒进不去呀。”

二宫学着相叶给他看的那些碟子，努力地用汉堡手把自己的臀肉往两边拨，那个诱人的小穴就露了出来。相叶拉住跳蛋的绳子，趁二宫不注意时把东西拔了出来。

“啊……”跳蛋出来的那一瞬摩擦过媚肉，二宫整个人几乎撑不住软了下去。

跳蛋上沾满了二宫分泌的淫水，相叶看着那个收缩的小孔，压抑了几天的肉棒抵在穴口，一寸一寸地操了进去。相叶的动作很慢，这让二宫的感觉特别清晰，他的身体慢慢被填满，相叶的心跳和他的逐渐重合在一起，最终完全进去的时候，相叶也将他从后紧紧抱住，不留一丝空隙。

“我要开动了！”

二宫刚想吐槽他这又不是在吃饭，但相叶的动作已经让他连话都说不出来了。相叶又快又猛地抽插，常常是只留龟头在最外面又突然整根没入，这种大开大合让二宫头皮发麻，顶中腺体的时候，他都几乎跪不住，而相叶似乎要让他发疯，一直往腺体上顶弄，那种猛烈的高潮快感让二宫喘不过气来。

二宫的性器硬了起来，相叶把他压在沙发靠背上操弄，他的性器和乳头都和沙发摩擦，又痛又麻，让他分不清到底是爽还是什么。

“慢点……慢点……”

二宫哭得更凶了，相叶每一下都顶到他最深处，他甚至觉得相叶的囊袋都塞进他的肠道，连自己什么时候射在沙发上也没发现，只是觉得自己一直在高潮，乳头被相叶捏到发红发肿，声音也喊到沙哑。相叶射在他里面的时候，他觉得好满足，那些白浊多到他怎样收缩后穴都含不住，一点一点沿着他腿根滑下来。

相叶将人抱在怀里，也不去清理那些乱七八糟的体液，他蹭着二宫的脖子，细细地吻着已经软成一团的人儿。

“舒服吗？喜欢吗？”

二宫也不管自己身上的体液会不会弄脏相叶身上的名牌衬衫，他在相叶怀里享受着那身后的温柔。

“好舒服，好棒！”

二宫的声音沙哑，听着更催情。

“喜欢做爱吗？”

“喜欢！”

“那小和喜欢我吗？”

二宫怔住，随即双手环住相叶的脖子，“我喜欢和雅纪做爱。”

 

4*

只从那天留在办公室做爱之后，两个人似乎抛开了一切，交谈也直线下降，往往只需要一个眼神便滚上了床。再后来，他们甚至趁中午办公室没人的时间做了起来。

二宫觉得这并不坏，他喜欢看到相叶被自己勾引。

相叶也乐意保持这种状态，他喜欢那个敏感的二宫。

像今天，二宫拿着文件进来让他签名，相叶却挑出了他语法上一个细微的错处。

“是我没检查出来吗？”

二宫走到相叶身边，俯身看着文件，相叶伸手摸上他撅起的屁股，用力捏了一下。

“这么翘，果然手感不错。”

“硬得这么快，你是不是在这里幻想什么乱七八糟的事？”

做得多了，二宫也没了最初的害羞，倒是放荡和勾人的本事越来越厉害了。他也伸手摸了摸相叶的老二。

“想着你啊！”相叶将人拉入怀里，顺便在他耳垂的软肉上啃了几口，“怕你饿了，所以给你准备好棒棒糖。”

“才不要吃，人家要吃饭。”

“蛋白质也很好吃啊。”

相叶用遥控器把门锁上，二宫是听话的，无论嘴上怎样拒绝，身体却已经非常诚实地接受相叶一切关于做爱的要求。他跪在相叶腿间，故意一边看着相叶一边舔肉棒，相叶知道他是诚心要玩这勾引的把戏，他也愿意奉陪。毕竟现在这个热衷做爱的二宫是他调教出来的，身上每一处的敏感地带都是他开发的，在二宫向心上人表白之前，他要无时无刻地占有他，他甚至在想有没有什么好方法能把二宫留住。

二宫知道相叶喜欢深喉，每次口交的时候都会尽量往深处，用干呕来刺激龟头。精液的味道并不好，但二宫每次咽下去都觉得很开心。

相叶没有射在二宫的嘴里，他把人抱到办公桌上，没几下就把二宫的裤子脱掉，西装、衬衫的扣子全部打开。在相叶凑上去吃他奶头的时候，二宫只好用腿夹紧相叶。

“文……文件乱……”

二宫语句混乱，相叶的手用力撸着小二宫，逼得他什么都说不出来。

“顾它呢！”

相叶扣住二宫的腰，用深吻掠夺他的氧气。二宫几乎缺氧，整个人像是被相叶带入旋涡，完全忘记了思考。

相叶把润滑剂塞给他，“自己扩张。”

他退后两步凝视着二宫，上半身的西服仍然整整齐齐，只是那笔直的腿间性器怒张。二宫脑子似是空白一片，当着相叶的面，他把沾满润滑剂的手指插入小穴里，他的双腿被相叶按住分开，这种姿势在他看来已经不再羞耻，因为每次这样，相叶倒是失控得比他更快，这让他更加兴奋。

他故意收缩小穴，让那些水声更响，他特意在进出时把肠肉也带出一些。他知道自己有多诱人，也知道相叶是抵挡不了这些的。

“雅纪，还不进来吗？小穴发痒啊。”

二宫嗲声嗲气地说着，伸手就把相叶的肉棒握住往穴道塞。

“小和好骚。”

相叶也不客气，顺势就将自己埋进二宫体内放纵。

他想他可能调教出了一个妖精。

二宫已经不再是被动地享受性爱，他会放浪形骸地勾引他，拥有让人舒服的口交技巧，小穴更是会知道要怎么收缩挤压肉棒，他更可以只靠后穴高潮，撸性器的快感已不能满足他了。

“再……深一点……那里想要……”

二宫双目失去焦点，他的身体只是忘我跟着相叶摇摆，让肉棒像钉在肠道一样，不断刺激腺体以得到快感。

相叶爱极了二宫这副沉迷性爱的模样，但一想到二宫要把自己送给别人，他就愤怒难挡。

他低头在二宫身上留下一个又一个的吻痕。

他决定了，不能把二宫拱手让人！

“只有我能满足你！”

在相叶把二宫的小穴灌满的时候，二宫身上早已凌乱不堪，精液和汗水让他看来仍然十分诱人。二宫撅着嘴讨吻，相叶也趁机再玩了他的乳头一会。疲惫不堪的二宫张着腿，相叶帮他清理干净之后将抱在怀里。二宫乖乖地靠着相叶的胸膛，两人都不说话。

“呐，Nino。”

“嗯？”相叶的怀抱太舒服了，二宫都快要睡着。

“可不可以……不去告白？”

相叶思前想后，终于还是开了口。距离二宫生日只剩三天，他把一切能做的都做了，二宫似乎也刻意回避他的问题，从不给他正面回答。他接受不了这样，他想尽最后一次的努力，希望能将二宫留住。

“当然是……不可能的。”

“万一他拒绝你呢？”

二宫的答案让他心痛，但他更担心这样奋不顾身的二宫会受伤。

二宫坐直身子，摇摇头，“怎么可能有人能拒绝现在的我？”

“他对你这么重要？”

“非常重要！”

对话最后好像是不欢而散，二宫察觉到相叶在生气，于是他干脆甩了一张请假单给相叶，从即日起到6月17日，他都休假，请假理由是准备过生日，相叶也跟着赌气，大手一挥就同意了。

二宫不在相叶身边的第一天，相叶就已经觉得十分难捱。虽然二宫将工作安排得妥妥当当，但这仍无法令相叶满意。从小时候认识到现在，他们在一起的时间越来越长，工作日不说，就连节假日，他们也常常约上对方四处走走。

相叶觉得自己身边到处都有二宫的气息和身影，他甚至无法静下心来处理工作。就连推开办公室门的那一刻，他都希望二宫就坐在门口的工位上。

然而所有的希望都只会变成失望，二宫不在，也没回相叶的公寓，公寓里满满都是两个人短暂同居的气息，相叶觉得自己快要窒息，但无论他怎样联系二宫，二宫却不接电话不回信息。

相叶第一次体会到被凌迟处死的滋味。

 

5*

6月17日凌晨，相叶坐在那张充满他和二宫回忆的床上，在凌晨给二宫发送生日祝福。他不知道二宫在哪，也不知道二宫是否还在乎他的祝福。他看着放在床头柜上的戒指，那是他为二宫准备的生日礼物，他不知道自己还有没有机会将它送到二宫的手上。

信息依旧是已读不回。

相叶咬紧牙，这才发现自己已泪流满面。

他思前想后，还是编辑了一条信息再发给二宫。信息上只有几个字——“I love You！”

这次却始终是未读的状态，直到天亮都是如此。相叶将自己收拾了一下便去公司，无论今天是什么日子，相叶的工作是不会因此减少，他今天的行程排得很紧凑——上午有两个会议要开，下午还约了重要的合作方。全是需要他全神贯注完成的事，他希望这样能让自己没有余力去想念二宫。

会议上，没有人注意到相叶的异样，只有相叶自己知道，无论下属正在说着多重要的议题，他的心早已不在这里，那里满满的都是二宫。

手机突然振动起来，是二宫的视频请求！

相叶一惊，手机几乎跌落地毯。

“你们休息一下，我先接个电话。”

相叶小跑着回到自己的办公室，一边锁上门一边按下接通键。

“小和——”

话音未落，相叶已被电话那一头的二宫吓到了。

二宫穿着一条围裙，围裙之下是一件黑色蕾丝小短裙，他在镜头前左顾右盼，似乎是要让相叶好好欣赏他这一身的穿着。

“雅纪喜欢这个款式吗？”

二宫转了个圈，相叶清楚地看到他的身体除了那条小短裙，什么都没有，从背后看过去撅起的屁股是真空的，浑圆紧翘，性感又诱惑。

相叶连握着手机的手都忍不住在颤抖。

今天的二宫可爱诱人，纯真媚惑。

“你……”相叶艰难地咽了一下口水，“你这是什么意思？”

“傻瓜！笨蛋！”二宫佯装生气，随即又忍不住笑了起来，“我要告白的人是你呀！相叶雅纪，你愿意把你自己送给我当生日礼物吗？”

二宫在镜头前俯下身来，一脸可爱地托着腮，胸线若隐若现，相叶看得发呆，脑袋更是转不过来，完全消化不了二宫所说的话。

“你说……你要向我告白？”

“你看看这是哪里？”

镜头跟着二宫转了转，相叶认得那是二宫的家，和之前的冷色调不同，二宫似乎精心布置过，一切看起来是那么的温暖，就像在初夏出生的二宫，虽然表面看起来很淡漠，但内里却十分温暖温柔。

“我在家里等你，雅纪今天要好好工作哦。”

这……这要他怎么安心工作啊！

相叶刚想开口，那头的二宫突然把视频通话关了。

“喂！”

相叶按住自己急速跳动的心脏，他慢慢回想起整件事，终于意识到自己真的很傻，二宫暗示了那么多次，就他始终不懂，还为了告白的事吵了一架。

相叶想着想着傻笑了起来。

无论是怎样的二宫，他都只会是他一个人的二宫。

相叶突然感觉到今天的幸福。

手机又振动起来，是二宫发过来的信息。他点开一看，是二宫臀部的图片，有一根细长的绳子从那个迷人的小穴里垂出来。

相叶知道那是什么，他只是没想到二宫会玩这么大。照二宫的性子，估计会将遥控器藏在他能找到的地方，二宫这是存心吊他胃口，让他在工作时间心猿意马，求而不得。

“你……太调皮了！”相叶努力深呼吸平复自己混乱的心情，“你就不怕我把你玩坏？”

相叶把语音发了过去，不一会就收到二宫的文字回复。

【我要是受不了的话，一定会打电话向雅纪求救的，嘻嘻！——小和】

相叶放下手机翻箱倒柜地寻找那个遥控器，却怎么都没找到，只找到一部他从未见过的手机。

他好奇地开了机，这和普通手机并无不同，只是上面有个app让他很在意，他突然想起现在最新款的跳蛋已经不仅可以用遥控器控制了，而是可以用安装在手机上的app来远程调控一切的模式。

他试探地打开app，按下了最低档。

不一会儿，他的手机就又收到二宫发来的信息。

【雅纪真聪明！它开始工作了，不过频率太低不舒服呢，雅纪能帮忙调大一点档吗？】

相叶想起上次二宫被跳蛋玩得满脸潮红的模样，加上二宫那一身穿着，他不禁觉得呼吸不畅。他迫不及待想把玩具调高，但想起会议室里还等着自己的部下，还是决定把一切留待中午再进行。

相叶只把档次调高一点，他相信以二宫现在的身体，完全可以承受得住。然后他就按他家二宫的要求，好好开会好好处理工作。

事实上，相叶才刚回到会议室，他就忍不住担心二宫会不会熬不住。于是他把行程改掉，哪怕是要亲自和合作方解释也无所谓。

中午时分，下属都出去吃饭了，他的桌面放着便当。他拿出手机，把频率调高，并且把app上那些花样全打开。

他想二宫此刻一定是会被激得起了反应，那个迷人的小洞会不会难耐得张开小口呢？

果然，二宫又发来视频通话的请求。

相叶按了接通。

电话那头是二宫美目含泪的样子，跳蛋的振动声也准确地传了过来。

“雅君……调慢点……呜呜……”

二宫哀求着他。后穴突然的刺激让他猝不及防地高潮了一次，但那玩意儿还一直以最大的频率碾压着他的腺体，让他有一种高潮不断的错觉。

“小和一个人在家高潮感觉怎样？”

相叶其实也不好受，看着二宫那模样，恨不得立刻就好好疼爱那个贪吃的小嘴，可这个游戏是二宫开启的，如果不玩到尽兴，岂不是浪费了他的这一片苦心？

“不好，小和想念雅君。”

二宫身上只有那件薄薄的蕾丝裙，白色的精液沾在上面分外显眼。相叶自己也被这香艳一幕刺激得硬了，他干脆将手机移到自己下体附近。

“小和是不是想吃大肉棒？你叫得这么浪，雅君的肉棒已经变得好硬了，你说怎么办呢？”

屏幕那头的二宫咽了咽口水，缓缓朝屏幕伸出了舌头。

“好饿，好想吃棒棒糖。”

相叶将肉棒掏了出来，二宫见此凑得更近了。

“但雅君下午还有好多工作，怎么办呢？”

相叶撸动性器，二宫看得双眼发亮。

“小和好想要……”二宫扯开蕾丝裙，肿立的乳头露了出来， 他伸手去揉弄，结果自己的玩弄反倒让他的情欲更高涨，“雅君不想摸摸我这里吗？”

“是很想摸，但我早就安排了那么多重要的工作，怎么能不完成呢？小和再等几个小时好不好？”

“不好不好！”二宫摇着头，故意夹出乳沟的胸部随着身体晃来晃去，“雅君都不心疼小和吗？小和的小穴又湿又痒，雅君都不来帮我吗？”

“那工作怎么办呀？”

相叶故意逗他，二宫捂着脸哭得可怜兮兮，让他决定放过他。

“好了好了，别哭了 今天是小和的生日，不要哭哦，我现在开车过来。”

相叶把工作交代了一下，把跳蛋的频率调低，便开车往二宫家驶去。二宫知道他在开车，也不闹他，一路上没再发信息过来。

相叶下车时特意看了看鼓鼓的下身，只好拿公文包挡住。二宫开门的时候也仅仅是开了一条细缝，相叶闪身进来，却被二宫此刻的穿着又吓了一跳。

之前那条蕾丝裙大概是因为脏了，所以二宫现在换了另一条黑色吊带透视裙，下摆的长度也是堪堪遮住臀部。

相叶看得傻了眼，手机里的冲击远没有当面看到那么震撼，他反倒不知道该怎么办才好了。

“雅君浑身汗味，要不先泡个澡，我给你准备好了。”

二宫拉着相叶的手，却在拿开他的公文包时才发现相叶的下身还硬着。他笑了笑，把人牵到沙发那坐下。

“雅君很难受吧？”二宫在他面前跪下，双手灵活地解开了他的皮带，把肉棒掏出来放在手心里，“原来雅君是这样赶过来的。”

“因为赶着把自己当礼物送给小和嘛。”

“那小和就先品尝一下这份生日礼物咯。”

二宫低头把肉棒含入口里，相叶一直强忍着的神经在这一刻终于松懈下来。他抚着二宫的脑袋，脚背从下摆伸进去，摩挲着他腰间的软肉。

二宫摇着身体配合相叶，不时用挑逗的上目线看向他，激得相叶连连挺身。积压了好几天的存货最后全部射给了二宫，由于太多了还有一些溅到了他的脸上。

那扑闪扑闪的睫毛沾着些浊液，让相叶更加心动。

“帮我洗澡。”

“不帮。人家的生日蛋糕快要做好了，雅君洗完澡出来就可以吃了。”

今天是二宫生日，当然是他说了算。相叶也打算洗完再和他好好庆祝，便听话地拿上二宫准备好的衣服去浴室。洗完澡之后，餐桌上早已准备好相叶喜欢吃的料理，和一个超级漂亮的蛋糕。

“这些都是小和亲手做的吗？”

相叶从后将人抱住，用又鼓起来的下身顶了顶二宫赤裸的臀部。他贴着二宫的耳垂，半是亲吻半是挑逗地说着。

二宫怕痒想逃，但整个人早已在相叶的控制当中，避无可避。

相叶的手从他的胸部一直摸到那像布丁一样嫩滑的臀肉，二宫今天都没有得到实质的满足，于是轻易地被玩得欲火高涨。

“人家早就盘算好要和你一起过生日的，所以特意去了学做蛋糕，偏偏人家烤蛋糕烤得起劲，你却故意调大振动频率，差点就害得我没办法做下去了，真是讨厌！”

二宫一边娇嗔地埋怨着，一边把勃起的性器往相叶手里送，希望他能帮自己缓解一下欲望。相叶也不为难他，手指从会阴慢慢摸到茎身，然后拢住。

“小玩具还在吗？”

相叶将他压在餐桌上，使得他的臀部自然翘起，他凑近那个让他想念了好些天的小洞，看到那根绳子还垂着，只是因为他把频率调到最低，所以二宫才能像个没事人那样。

被这样注视着，二宫全身都兴奋不已，穴口更是不停地一开一合，早已濡湿的肠道不停分泌肠液，这样看起来就更加淫荡了。

“还在里面。”为了让自己不那么难受，二宫在相叶赶过来的时候把东西拔了，在相叶去洗澡的时候才把那东西又塞回进去，要是一直这么振动着，他早就发疯了。

“是吗？”相叶从他的耳尖开始亲吻，“那小和的耐受力比我想像中厉害哦。”

趁二宫不注意，相叶从手机里把频率一下调到最高，跳蛋的蜂鸣声和二宫的尖叫声同时迸发，一股股的精液射了相叶一手。

“雅纪……好坏……啊……”

“就是因为我很坏，所以小和才要变得更坏来勾引我，不是吗？”

相叶将人翻过身来，把那些白浊抹在二宫颤抖的腿根上，二宫双手用力撑着桌面以免自己滑下去。

“调……调小点……哈……”

吊带不知道什么时候滑了下来，乳头非常刚好地露了出来，相叶也不客气，含在嘴里吮了起来。

“小和好香！”

相叶不理会二宫的求饶，另一只手把另一边的吊带也扒下来，揉捏着没被照顾的小可怜。

二宫的性器又翘了起来，相叶知道他已经忍到极限，是时候让彼此都舒服了。

“小和今天好乖，那雅君就把自己送给小和，让小和永远都可以舒服。”

他抱起二宫，拔掉跳蛋，从后面将自己又粗又硬的肉棒整根塞到那个销魂的小洞里。

“好舒服……”

二宫在相叶怀里仰着头，饥渴难耐地摇摆着身体，相叶卖力地操干着穴肉，每一下都把自己送到最深处，擦过腺体时更是故意有技巧地碾压，让二宫感受着源源不断的高潮感觉。

“好爽，雅纪，我还要……”

相叶掰开他的双腿，媚肉反而更用力地吸附着肉棒，每一次的进出都让二宫更加疯狂。

“小和，生日快乐！”

在一次深顶之后，相叶把浓精射进了二宫身体最深处。

“雅纪，我饿了。”

二宫倚在相叶怀里撒着娇，丝毫不管张开的腿间泥泞不堪，那些精液体液混在一起慢慢往下滴。

相叶用力将他抱紧，“我也没吃饱，今天一定会好好满足小和的！”

相叶也不拔出来，只要在那个温柔乡里休息一会他又会继续贪恋那些放浪与娇媚的。

“我是说我想吃蛋糕。”

相叶用手指挖了一点慕丝涂到二宫的唇瓣上，二宫明白他的意思，顺势将相叶的手指含入嘴里，模拟做爱的动作吞吐着。

“好吃吗？”

“要尝吗？”

二宫抬头吻上相叶，把甜蜜的滋味在口腔里交换。

“雅纪是我收过的最棒的生日礼物！”二宫捧着相叶的脸，深情地说。

“我还有一份也十分棒的礼物要送给小和的。”

相叶从裤袋里拿出那枚戒指套到二宫的无名指上。

“和我结婚吧，小和！”

“用这种姿势求婚，大作家不觉得自己很流氓吗？”二宫甚至能感觉到相叶那玩意已经又恢复活力了，他收缩了一下小穴，相叶那肉棒便更硬了。

“你就喜欢我这么流氓，那要怎么办呢？”

相叶掐住他的腰往上顶了顶，二宫立刻说不出话来。

“这辈子都只能对我一个人流氓。”

“当然！”

这是二宫最难忘的生日，也是他觉得最棒的生日，因为相叶雅纪这个生日礼物，实在很让他满意！

 

END


End file.
